codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Lelouch's Orders
Visual Listing File:Lelouch Command - Episode 1 - Die.jpg|"Die." File:Lelouch Command - Episode 3 - Clovis.jpg|"By whose hand was she slain?" - Clovis la Britannia File:Lelouch Command - Episode 03 - Answers.png File:Lelouch Command - Episode 03 - Exam Answers.png File:Lelouch Command - Episode 3 - Play Message.jpg|Play recorded message - Sayoko Shinozaki File:Lelouch Command - Episode 04 - Train Passengers.png File:Lelouch Command - Episode 4 - Make Zero Costume.jpg|Make Zero costume - Unnamed Artificer File:Lelouch Command - Episode 4 - Let Suzaku Go.jpg|"... do everything in your power to help us escape." - Jeremiah Gottwald File:Lelouch Command - Episode 05 - Mark Wall.png File:Lelouch Command - Episode 6 - Forget.jpg|Forget what you saw - Ashford Academy Students File:Lelouch Command - Episode 7 - Give Lelouch Knightmare.jpg| File:Lelouch Command - Episode 7 - Give other Rebels walkie-talkie.jpg| File:Lelouch Command - Episode 8 - Die.jpg|"Die." File:Lelouch Command - Episode 9 - Bored and Leave.jpg| File:Lelouch Command - Episode 10 - Ignore Me.jpg| File:Lelouch Command - Episode 12 - Unknown.jpg| File:Ashford Academy Season 1 - Shirely Roomate.png| File:Lelouch Command - Episode 14 - Forget ME.jpg|Forget about me - Shirley Fenette File:Lelouch Command - Episode 15 - Do not leave me.png File:Lelouch Command - Episode 15 - Shoot Mao.jpg File:Lelouch Command - Episode 15 - Release us into the Ghetto.png File:Lelouch Command - Episode 16 - Forget About his plan.jpg File:Lelouch Command - Episode 16 - Never Speak Again.jpg|"Never speak again!" - Mao File:Lelouch Command - Episode 19 - Live.jpg|"Live!" - Suzaku Kururugi File:Lelouch Command - Episode 22 - Go Home.png File:Lelouch Command - Episode 22 - Kill Japanese.jpg|"...kill the Japanese..." File:Lelouch Command - Episode 22 - Stand Aside.png File:Lelouch Command - Episode 24 - Surrender at Midnight (2).png File:Lelouch Command - Episode 24 - Surrender at Midnight.png File:Lelouch Command - Episode 24 - Deliver Cornelia.jpg File:Lelouch Command - Episode 25 - Answer Me.png File:Lelouch Command - R2 Episode 01 - Die.png|"Die." File:Lelouch Command - R2 Episode 02 - Gao Hai.JPG File:Lelouch Command - R2 Episode 3 - misinformation.jpg File:Lelouch Command - R2 Episode 3 - set off alarm.jpg File:Lelouch_Command - R2 Episode 04 - Sniper.png File:Lelouch Command - R2 Episode 04 - Release floor structure on command.png File:Lelouch Command - R2 Episode 05 - Smokescreen.png File:Lelouch Command - R2 Episode 05 - Ignore Irregularities.png File:Lelouch Command - R2 Episode 06 - Die.png|"Die." File:Lelouch Command - R2 Episode 06 - No interference.png File:Taking out his Anger.JPG File:Lelouch Command - R2 Episode 07 - Train Passengers.png File:Lelouch Command - R2 Episode 12 - Give hat back.jpg File:Lelouch Command - R2 Episode 13 - Train Technicians.png File:Lelouch Command - R2 Episode 13 - Guards.jpg File:Lelouch Command - R2 Episode 13 - Do not die.jpg File:Lelouch Command - R2 Episode 15 - Ignore Abnormalities.png File:Lelouch Command - R2 Episode 17 - Gilford - Recognize me as Cornelia.png|"... whenever you see me assume this pose, you will recognize and acknowledge me as Princess Cornelia and then..." - Gilbert G.P. Guilford File:Lelouch Command - R2 Episode 20 - Obey.jpg| File:Lelouch Command - R2 Episode 21 - Desire Tommorow.png|"Desire Tommorow!" - Gods File:Lelouch Command - R2 Episode 21 - Acknowledge Me.png|"Acknowledge Me!" - Royal Court of Britannia File:Lelouch Command - R2 Episode 22 - Become my Slaves.png|"All of you will become my slaves." File:Lelouch Command - R2 Episode 24 - Guards.png File:Lelouch Command - R2 Episode 24 - Serve Zero.png|"Serve Zero." - Schneizel el Britannia File:Lelouch Command - R2 Episode 25 - Give the Damocles Key.jpg|"Give me the key of Damocles." - Nunnally vi Britannia